Cure Lavender
Cure Lavender is one of the main Pretty Cures of the Series and the Pretty Cure alter ego of Itou Ami. Lavender is the warrior of the purple color whose partner is Purple, the guard of the purple rainbow. She holds the power of dreams. Her partner is Cure Heather. General Information Appearance Cure Lavender has dark purple colored hair that reach to her shoulders. Her eye color is also purple. She wears a purple dress with a black cloth tied over her right shoulder. The cloth is tied to her chest with a purple trim and a silver rimmed heart is attached to the center of the band. A pale purple ribbon is attached to the heart. She wears a black belt around her hips, where her Rainbow Pact is attached to. The skirt of her dress has two layers. The first layer shares its color with the main dress, while the second layer is colored in a darker shade of purple. She has a purple ribbon tied around her left upper arm. Cure Lavender wears purple boots with silver trims. A pink ribbon is attached to the ankles of each boot. She wears dark purple stockings that reach over her knees. Etymology Cure Lavender - Her Cure Alias Lavender is based on the given name which comes from the English word for the aromatic flower or the pale purple colour. The name Lavender is a derivative of the Latin word "lavare," which means "to wash". It was a herb used for bathing rituals in Roman times.http://www.behindthename.com/name/lavender Powers Cure Lavender is the Pretty Cure of the purple rainbow. She is Cure Heather's direct partner and caretaker of the purple guard. Cure Lavender is the Pretty Cure of dreams, who fight alongside the Pretty Cure of love. She performs attack with the Color Palette and transforms with the mythical Rainbow Pact. Her transformation speech is "Double Rainbow Painting!". In the German dubs, Lavender introduces herself with "Die Farbe der Träume! Cure Lavender!", which can be translated as "The Color of Dreams! Cure Lavender!". Weapons * - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's main attack item that the two need to perform their attacks. Attacks Duo Attacks *'Lovely Color Wave' - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's first attack. First, Pink rises her arms to the sky shouting: "The star of the night!" And Purple shouts: "Grant Pretty Cure the Color Palette!" Then the Color Palette appears and Heather and Lavender grab it. The girls activate it by pressing the pink and purple buttons at the side. Then the four stars shine and the Cures shout: "The star of Love and the Star of Dreams!" Then the Heaven Crystal-like crystal starts glowing and the Cures shout: "Pretty Cure! Lovely Color Wave!" Then they rise the Palette to the sky, holding it over their heads, releasing a big pink and purple stream towards the monster, which is then purified. *'Dreamy Kiss' - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's second attack. First, the two Cures appear in front of a sparkling white background. "The heart of love!" Cure Heather shouts, stretching her one hand away from her body. The other hand is holding Cure Lavender's hand, who is shouting: "The flower of dreams!" She also stretched her arm away from her body. Then sparkles in their colors flew to their fists. Above their heads, the Color Palette is hovering, glowing in pink and purple colors. "Become one!" Heather and Lavender call and the Palette sucks up all the sparkles. "Pretty Cure! Dreamy Kiss!" The two shoot and the Palette releases a large, pink and purple ray that purifies the enemy. Group Attacks *'Full Rainbow Circle' - A new group attack that the Cures learn to use in Rainbow Star. The attack can also be performed when all eight Pretty Cures are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Cures call the colors of the rainbow. *'Magical Rainbow Finale' - The second group attack for all eight Pretty Cures of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Sky Pretty Cures summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Pretty cure Rainbow Star. Transformation "Double Rainbow Painting!" - Double Rainbow Painting is the official transformation speech used by Rubellit and Amethyst to transform into Cure Heather and into Cure Lavender in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. First, the two girls appear in front of a pink and purple background. Then they shout: "Double Rainbow Painting!" and the Rainbow Pact starts glowing brightly until a light is released. The light passes the two girls and changes their hair. First it was shown how Rubellit's hair grew longer, then it was shown how Amethyst's hair changed its color and grew longer. Then the scene was split, showing that the eye colors of both girls have changed. Then the girls separate themselves and Rubellit draws a heart, which floats over her head down to her feet, letting her outfit appear and even styles her hair. Then Amethyst was shown drawing a flower, which does the same. Then another split screen, showing the girls getting their rainbow pacts. Then Heather introduces herself: "Color of Love! Cure Heather!" and Lavender introduces herself: "Color of dreams! Cure Lavender!". Then the two grab each other's hands and introduce themselves: "Our powers to protect the colors! We are Pretty Cure! Rainbow Star!". Power-Ups Precious Cure Lavender is Cure Lavender's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. As Precious Cure Lavender, her hair color and length stay the same but now a lavender bow is tied in her hair at the back of her head. Her outfit changes to a sleeve less blueish purple dress. A double layered cloth is tied around the dress and her left shoulder. The cloth is colored in purple colors and has a golden trim. There is a purple heart brooch attached to the golden trim. The heart also has a golden trim and two purple ribbons hang down from it. She wears a dark purple fabric around her hips replacing her belt. A purple bow with a light blue diamond and rainbow colored beads are attached to the fabric. She wears white boots with purple trims and purple details. Trivia *Cure Lavender is the first purple Pretty Cure to have dark purple colored hair. **However, she is the second Pretty Cure to have dark purple colored hair. The first were Cure Egret and Cure Windy from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star. *Cure Heather and Cure Lavender where the first pink-purple-team in the franchise. Later, they were followed by Cure Miracle and Cure Magical from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Cure Heather and Cure Lavender are the only Pretty Cures whose appearance doesn't change after they changed their civilian appearance. *Cure Lavender is the first Pretty Cure since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! to not have her hair growing longer during transformation. *Cure Lavender is the first Pretty Cure whose actual powers are dreams. Other Cures, like Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! were considered as the Pretty Cures of dreams, while had different powers (Hope and Crystals in Dream's case). Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Archive: Pretty Cure